


A Boyfriend's Honour.

by thesameoldfairytale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, No one gets hurt, Otabek is getting frustrated, Yuri can't control himself, someone picks a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: After years of friendship, Yuri and Otabek are only a few months into their relationship. Their love for each other also comes with its own challenges as Otabek soon realises.





	A Boyfriend's Honour.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on [this](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/177133792091/prompt-406) prompt. The prompt is also highlighted bold in the story in case you don't want to check out the creative writing tumblr where I found it. :)
> 
> Rated T for language.

It wasn’t a huge secret that Yuri was new to this whole ‘being in a relationship’-thing. He hadn’t really had any noteworthy romantic encounters in the past that were worth mentioning, not that he would anyway. Yuri hated the thought of Otabek having been, let’s say, intimate with other people before him, so even if he had gained any sexual experience over his teenage years, he would not have shared them with Otabek for the very same reason.

Otabek on the other hand seemed to have a different approach. He was quite indifferent to Yuri’s anxiety or rather his jealousy. Yuri was anxious _because_ he was jealous, that certainly wasn’t a secret either. Most of the time Otabek just sighed or smiled at Yuri’s ridiculousness, whether it be a stupid question or a bizarre remark, he didn’t take Yuri serious whenever he snapped. 

They barely spent time with other people, specifically Otabek’s friends. Victor, Yuuri and Mila might have been a different story, but meeting new people was always a difficult affair, meeting up with Otabek’s friends even more so.

Yuri hated those days and he didn’t even pretend that he was fine spending time with people he so obviously didn’t want to be around. He was pouting, pulling angry faces and huffing all day long, not that Otabek really cared. For all the hard times Yuri put them through, Otabek remembered the good times and they outweighed the more stressful ones by far.

They didn’t see Otabek’s friends a lot anyway since Otabek had moved to Saint Petersburg. The first time Yuri had met them was a couple of years ago while him and Otabek were still just best friends. Even back then Otabek had picked up on Yuri’s foul mood but he had put it down to him just having a bad day. Ever since they shared a rink and spent almost every single day together, Otabek had picked up on other smaller things that made him wonder if Yuri was just jealous or if he was dangerous, for a lack of a better word to describe his behaviour.

Otabek texted and skyped with his friends a handful of times a week. It was the same he had done with Yuri while he had still been in Almaty. Now the tables were reversed but Yuri didn’t seem to be that thrilled about it.

His eye rolling had gotten so intense that Otabek seriously began to wonder if Yuri would one day hurt himself when he did it. Yuri was insufferable when he was in a bad mood, so Otabek tried to hide his contact with his friends as much as he could. He suspected that Yuri was jealous but there was absolutely no reason for him to be jealous. Yuri just wouldn’t, or didn’t want to, understand that.

Since they started dating, they hadn’t seen Otabek’s friends. That was changing though. The season had finally ended and Otabek was dying to fly home to Almaty for a few weeks to see his family and friends. Naturally he wanted Yuri to join him. Yuri had been excited about the prospect of a holiday but as soon as Otabek had mentioned Kazakhstan, that excitement quickly turned into something else entirely. However, he had agreed to go with Otabek.

They were now standing in front of Aslan’s home. He had been Otabek’s best friend in school, the one person he always relied on whenever he was doubting his skating talent or having problems at home. He had been a huge part of Otabek’s life and actually still was, even though they were thousands of miles apart and only saw each other a couple of times a year.

“Are you gonna behave, Yura?” Otabek asked, turning around to face his smouldering boyfriend.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Yuri snorted, huffing but instantly squeezing Otabek’s hand a little more.

Otabek chuckled briefly when he reached out to ring the doorbell. “Do you want a list?” he asked mockingly as he risked another short glance at Yuri.

There was probably going to be a rather snippy reply but the door opened, so Yuri just glared at Otabek, albeit still refusing to let go of his hand.

“Otabek,” Aslan shouted when he found the two in front of his door. “It’s been too long, man.”

He went to pull Otabek into a hug but it turned out more awkward than welcoming as Otabek wasn’t able to free his hand from Yuri’s. The one-sided hug instantly created more awkwardness but Yuri seemed to be the only one not bothered by it.

Aslan greeted Yuri with a friendly nod and a reserved smile on his face. Yuri’s vicious grin was anything  _ but _ friendly. Otabek quickly tried to diffuse the tension by dragging them both inside the house. 

The evening actually went quite alright for the most part. Yuri stayed glued to Otabek’s side, scaring a few people off here and there with his angry glares and growls but Otabek didn’t mind. When he thought about it, it was actually quite endearing. He loved Yuri with all his heart and seeing his boyfriend so possessive was quite heartwarming in the end, for the most part anyway.

However, everything went to shit when Otabek went to the bathroom and told Yuri, who had argued and wanted to go with him, that he should wait. The moment Otabek went back down the stairs, he had no idea what he was actually looking at. The scene in front of him was so weird that he had trouble connecting the dots. Yuri and some other guy whose name he didn’t know were standing next to the table where all the food had been set up. They were both covered in a various edible things with a bunch of other people standing around them, eyes and mouths wide, staring at the spectacle. 

“What the hell happened?” Otabek almost yelled, the shock of what Yuri and the guy he didn’t even know looked like starting to really get to him.

Everyone froze at the sound of his beaming voice. The dude Yuri had obviously had some kind of argument with found his ability to speak again first.

“Your tiny boyfriend lost his mind,” the unknown guy growled at Otabek. “You might want to keep him on a leash.”

With that the guy walked away, probably cleaning the pasta salad out of his hair and ears. Otabek had about thirty questions, none of which he actually wanted to know the answer to. The dude he had never seen before had apparently gotten a variety of salads and dips dipped over his head while Yuri himself didn’t look much better. Otabek was certain there were ketchup and mustard stains on his shirt, thankfully none in his hair, although it kind of lost the shiny gold colour it normally had because it was wet. The other guy seemed to have taken the far worse hit. 

“Yura,” Otabek said sternly as he walked over to his fuming boyfriend, “what the fuck did you do?”

He so rarely swore, especially in front of other people, but extraordinary situations required extraordinary measures. Otabek had no idea what went down between Yuri and the other guy but he had a feeling it definitely didn’t warrant such drastic actions as an apparent food fight.

“He started it,” Yuri said, trying to save his tiger shirt from the ketchup stains he would no doubt never get out of the fabric again.

“He started what?” Otabek asked, grabbing a tea towel from the nearby kitchen to at least clean Yuri’s face for the time being. 

He didn’t even try to be gentle as he wiped away the other food, whatever it was, from Yuri’s cheeks. Yuri winced a few times but didn’t complain otherwise.

“That asshole talked smack about me,” Yuri defended himself, his brows furrowed in anger.

Otabek regarded him with a raised eyebrow for a moment before he said, “You don’t give a shit about what people think of you, so I’m not buying that.” 

He grabbed Yuri’s hand and dragged him away to the upstairs bathroom. “Tell me what happened,” Otabek demanded the second he slammed the bathroom door shut behind them.

Motioning for Yuri to sit down on the closed toilet seat, Otabek went to wet a small hand towel he found to at least attempt to save Yuri’s shirt. He was so positive he ran out of patience but he still didn’t push Yuri either. If he had learned anything from years of friendship with Yuri, it was that he got more out of him if he gave him time, regardless of how impatient he might be.

“He said something nasty about you,” Yuri eventually mumbled as Otabek took the hair tie out of Yuri’s hair to unravel his long, blonde locks which were apparently drenched in beer.

“What could have possibly been so nasty that you guys ended up as a human buffet?” Otabek asked, still upset and angry that Yuri had caused a scene at his friend’s house.

Yuri was pouting as he crossed his arms in front of him, most likely rubbing all the condiments even deeper into the fabric of his shirt. Upon seeing that, Otabek gave up. He sat down at the edge of the bathtub, sighing deeply.

“Come on, Yura,” he said, pressing his thumb and index finger deep down onto the bridge of his nose. “I know you didn’t want to come here tonight but this,” he said, waving his hand at Yuri from head to toe, “this is not you.”

“That dick down there said he would love to fuck your sexy little mouth and have you suck his ugly ass dick, okay? I’m sorry if I embarrassed you but I’m not sorry for sticking it to this asshole,” Yuri anything but shouted, rambling.

Otabek was stunned at this revelation. He didn’t know what he had expected but it certainly wasn’t quite something like this.

“So what?” Otabek eventually asked, collecting his thoughts again. “We’ve talked about this before, Yura. You can’t just go around starting fights with people whenever you get jealous. I love you but this has got to stop.”

He was exhausted at having this argument with Yuri on a regular basis. He was flattered that he seemingly meant so much to Yuri that he always felt like he had to defend his honour, but Yuri’s jealousy was getting out of control.

“ **I had no choice** ,” Yuri said, still arguing. 

“ **No** ,” Otabek immediately cut in, shaking his head, “ **you could have walked away.** ”

Yuri just huffed in response. He obviously didn’t see the problem with his behaviour which was just as frustrating as his jealousy that started it all.

“Yura, seriously,” Otabek began, reaching over to take Yuri’s hand in his, “this has got to stop.” Yuri avoided his gaze on him but Otabek wanted his words to finally get through to him. “Look at me, please,” he practically begged and Yuri did look up at him. “I’ve waited ages to finally be with you because I’ve loved you for so long, but you need to pull yourself together. You can’t just pick a fight with everyone who says something you don’t like or whenever someone as much as just looks at me the wrong way. I can take care of myself and I want to take care of you too, so please stop this nonsense and have a little more faith in me and in us. Is that something you can do?”

For the first time that day Yuri actually looked defeated and remorseful. His shoulders sank but his grip on Otabek’s hands got stronger.

“Fine,” he gave in involuntarily, “I will try my best but I’m not promising anything.”

Otabek smiled slightly at that. He didn’t really expect anything else from Yuri. “That’s all I’m asking for now.”

Yuri reached over and grabbed him by the back of his neck. He pressed their foreheads together and said, “I’m sorry I lost control.” 

The smirk on Otabek’s lips just grew before he pressed a quick kiss to Yuri’s mouth. “Apology accepted.” Another kiss followed, then he added, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yuri said, his voice quiet and laced with guilt. 

Otabek stole another lingering kiss from Yuri, noticing the distinct taste on his lips. “That guacamole is delicious by the way,” he said teasingly, licking over Yuri’s bottom lip.

Yuri for his part only gently punched him in his arm. “Asshole,” he mumbled before he buried his hands in Otabek’s hair. “ _ My _ asshole.”

Shaking his head slightly at Yuri’s insistence, Otabek had to admit that Yuri’s love for him was kind of endearing. 

“As much as I love your hair,” Otabek began, leaning back a little bit to look at Yuri properly, “it reeks of beer and I think we should go home so you can take a shower and get out of your ruined clothes.”

Yuri rolled his eyes but instantly got up. He probably agreed with Otabek, even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

They left the party hand in hand but not before Otabek had made Yuri apologise to Aslan for all the chaos. Yuri’s physical pain at doing so was written all over his face and Otabek’s bright grin definitely didn’t help. He supposed he earned the slight punch to his stomach when Yuri caught him smirking on their way out but it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and opinions? :)
> 
> Have a great weekend, everyone!


End file.
